kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Kozuki
|rider = yes |type = Leader, Villain |affiliation = Elpis Corporation (sponsor) Herself |homeworld = ( /Merged Timeline) |firstepisode = The Decisive Battle |lastepisode = Riders on the Storm, pt. 4 |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = |label2 = Kamen Rider Build Aureo }} 1= so-called "peace" is a joke! That ideology is not the right solution to solve caused by . To think that you were all this time, only that you can't even remember who you are now. You took everything from me, all my accolades and reputation as a scientist. I destroyed every bit what's left in your world, piece-by-piece! And those people who exploited your Rider System, for example. Gentoku was nothing more but a disposable pawn, that includes you . It was me who led Takumi into his downfall! And, as for right now...she is now but a hollow shadow of her former self. It was me all along, Sento Kiryu... Or rather, Takumi Katsuragi. It's always been ME!!! The architect of all your misery!|Kaguya reveals her true colors to |Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 2= will be subjugated! And, those who defile the box will know death!|Kaguya entitling herself as the "protector" of the .|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 3= |-| 4= can't do this to me! I am Kaguya Kozuki! I am the savior of the unified Japan!|Kaguya's last words before forces her to shoot herself to death against her will.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is the president of Elpis Corporation and a former friend of . She is the ex-husband of Ryohei Kusanagi and biological mother of Hikaru Togami. and the true main antagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It is also revealed that she is the true mastermind that transpired the events of the Build canon TV series and the perspective of the Build characters in the story as a whole itself in which (the actual main antagonist of the canon TV series) had no part of. Her first discovery of the Nebula Gas lead to Takumi's attempt of experimenting them on humans, and the creation of along with his . Her blackmailing of into "murdering" Takumi out of spite resulted her being indirectly responsible for 's frame-up. Later, she transforms into a knockoff version of called using the and the RabbitTank Gold and Rider System Evolbottles. History Past Before the events of the TV series canon and the story, Kaguya and Ryohei Kusanagi were once close friends to . Sometime after, she and Ryohei got married and had a daughter together, Sayaka. She was once considered a rival towards Takumi, until his success and achievements as a scientist made her increasingly envious towards him, and her jealousy towards Katsuragi sent her off the deep end. Kaguya's constant jealousy towards Katsuragi also caused many problems with her relationships to people close to her: she would constantly abuse her own daughter out of spite behind her husband's back. Kaguya used to be a scientist for before she founded Elpis Corporation one year after the . Sometime after the Sky Wall Disaster, she was the first to discover the . Sometime after disappearance, Kaguya secretly hacked into Katsuragi's computer, along with his files of a he researched alongside the Pandora Box. She is confronted by Blood Stalk, who was watching her from the shadows. She discovers Stalk's identity being , and blackmails him into making Takumi suffer out of spite in exchange for his silence - leading to Kaguya being indirectly responsible for frame-up and Katsuragi's apparent death, and subsequently the latter gaining . Later, Kaguya would eventually experiment on her child with Nebula Gas, until she was caught in the act by both Katsuragi and Kusanagi. Kusanagi would eventually leave Kaguya and took his daughter with him, and subsequently approached Soichi, a he obtained after his exposure to the energy of , who used his power to wipe Sayaka's memories of her parents, Kusanagi included, and she is left to an orphanage where she would be adopted by a foster family, giving her the name Hikaru Togami. Kaguya's discovery of Nebula Gas would be studied by her former friend, leading to the creation of , the , and the , ultimately leading to the events of the and the story. Involvement In The Conflict TBA Kidnapping Sawa and True Colors Revealed TBA Build Aureo TBA Downfall The public opinion in regards to Kaguya would eventually deteriorate when an anonymous speaker, Goro in disguise, publicly shames her and exposed her history of child abuse and molestation, which results her to lose everything from her employees and her sponsorship with Foundation X She would then confront Banjou and Goro, the latter of whom she accuses of the anonymous speaker who shamed her in the public media, to which Goro himself denying her accusations. She transforms into Build Aureo as she fought Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, Kaguya becomes increasingly insane which caused her to gain the upper hand against the two Riders until Sento and Taki came along. To her surprise, Banjou "betrays" them. In reality, it was part of his and Goro's plan to rescue Misora. Last Stand and Death TBA Personality 1= |Waiting for the End}} |-| 2= spewed! YOU WILL OBEY ME! Those who defy and question my authority will be punished by death!|Kaguya's rant to Vernage as she tortures to spite the latter.|Electrify! Victory Armor!}} |-| 3= .|Goro Izumi and talking about Kaguya|Mission Final: Intertwined by Fate}} Kaguya is a delusional, paranoid, self-righteous, and an utterly depraved and vindictive control freak under the guise of a benevolent businesswoman and charismatic anti-war activist. She would go further lengths by any means necessary to achieve her goals. At first glance, she was thought to be a pacifistic individual who grew tired of the ongoing conflict for the control of , desiring to unify the warring countries once and for all by any means necessary. However, this is all a ruse. Her involvement in the war in actuality is to undermine the three warring governments and in order to claim the box for herself. Kaguya is incredibly narcissistic of a malignant kind, she convinces herself as the "savior" of Japan and compared herself to a god, she will go in petty lengths to punish those who refused to comprehend to her greatness and enjoyed making those said people suffer. She has no value for the lives of people, and also showed no remorse or guilt for killing her own husband and daughter, seeing them as hindrance to her self-serving goals. Kaguya was a talented scientist who is recognized by the world through her unrivaled knowledge. Her bitter rivalry towards one of her childhood friends was the catalyst to her descent to insanity. As time passes by, her envy with Katsuragi's success causes problems to her relationships with her husband Ryohei and Katsuragi himself. Not only her jealousy towards Takumi turned into petty hatred, Kaguya would subject her own daughter to brutal abuse out of spite and would go so far to use Sayaka as a test subject for the to further her career. It becomes even worse after she found out 's past identity as Takumi by manipulating her own secretary into capturing , and having her tortured and raped in an act of revenge by proxy. She enjoys absolute domination and control towards anyone beneath her - physical, mental, and sexual, lusting for the power of in order to reshape the world in her own image. She regards the box as a sacred treasure and she entitles herself as its chosen protector. Unlike , , and , who were both affected by the light of , Kaguya proves to be worst than the three since she is one of the few people not to be affected by the box's energy who is also trying to exploit it, the other being . Ironically, despite claiming herself as a pacifist, Kaguya deems peace as an alien concept in her point of view, and chooses to adapt a "destruction before creation" mindset as a solution to stop the war, believing that humanity is beyond redemption; she considers free will an alien, obsolete concept and believes that she can control humanity's actions. Kaguya has a overinflated opinion of herself, as she believed those who refused to understand her achievements and goals deems them inferior and punishing them for no apparent reason. She is quick to respond such criticism from by inflicting so much abuse by subjecting to tentacle rape. Kaguya is also quite cowardly and she has no qualms resorting underhanded methods and even sacrificing her own underlings if they became liability. As shown when she leaves to be killed by Goro Izumi, and later to be burned alive by the Hell Demon Beast Belial. She would also resort into using the power of the Pandora Box when things go down south for her. She will go in petty lengths to eliminate those she deemed as "undesirables", be it any of her subordinates and enemies alike, seeing everyone else beneath her. It should also be noted that unlike other villains in the story who still have some level of ethics and morality (i.e., Shingetsu, Ryohei Kusanagi, , and to some extent ), Kaguya's villainy is taken very seriously, she enjoys dominating those beneath her and barely shows any remorse for her actions. She has no qualms in resorting to torture and rape just for the sick pleasure of it. Kaguya is incapable of feeling any love, especially from her family, only seeing them as objects of gratification than an actual family, which is proven to be her undoing. Her hubris and her inability to comprehend love as a source of strength was the result of her defeat at Taki's hands, through her newly acquired Victory Armor. When asked for a chance of redemption, Kaguya mocks Taki's kindess by rejecting the latter's offer. Also, her hubris is also what lead to her own death. Evolto points out that she is too conceited for her own good to use the , before he breaks her mentally and subsequently forcing Kaguya to kill herself against her will. Powers and Abilities *'Altered Physiology:' After Belial extracted from 's body, she finally gains the abilities Soichi used when Evolto was still inside the latter. Interestingly, Evolto's influence had no effect on Kaguya, as she herself is already twisted and pure evil in personality. **'Memory Manipulation:' Similar to how Evolto does it with the likes of , Kaguya can not only erase the memories of others, she can also implant false memories of her victims, such as in the case of where the latter has a vision of being her legitimate daughter. ***'Brainwashing:' An ability that Evolto has never used before. Kaguya can bend anyone to do her bidding..Kaguya must successfully erase (or alter) the victim's memory before brainwashing, turning him/her into her obedient servant. **'Pyrokinesis:' Kaguya can shoot a crimson flare from her hand. Kamen Rider Build Aureo Build Aureo Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 160.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 80.1 Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 66.6 cm *'Kicking Power': 66.6 cm *'Maximum Jump Height': 59.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. is Build Aureo's default form, accessed through the RabbitTank Gold and Rider Evolbottles, hence known as the . In this form, Build Aureo possesses tremendous power, as the Evol Driver allows her to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. Her perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. She also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though she loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, TankTank and G7 Type-S by maximum kicking power. Portrayal Behind the Scenes Kaguya Kozuki is portrayed by |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}}, who previously portrayed in and . Hara is also most notable for her role of , the titular character of . In contrast to Hara's two heroic roles (Honey Kisaragi and Inga Blink), this is the first time she portrays a purely evil villainess. Etymology Kaguya's name comes from the main character of the story , otherwise known as The Tale of Princess '''Kaguya'. Her surname "Kozuki" means "deep red moon", this is a fitting reference to the said character of the story in her ascension to the moon. Notes *The author of the story stated that Kaguya's character was inspired by the main antagonist of '' , Ragyo Kiryuin. The similarities between Kaguya and Ragyo included: **Kaguya views the as a sacred treasure she entitles herself to protect, as Ragyo is towards the Life Fibers. **They both experimented on their children: Ragyo infused her two daugthers (Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi) with Life Fibers, while Kaguya injected her daughter Sayaka with . **They both had their own spouses assassinated when they became a liability, Ragyo sent Nui Harime to hunt Sōichirō Kiryūin, who took on the identity Isshin Matoi to kill him. Kaguya directly killed Ryohei Kusanagi who took a shot meant for Sayaka. **They both sexually abused their own children. **Whenever Kaguya makes her entrance before the heroes, the song "Blumenkranz" (lit., "Flower Wreath", an insert song associated to Ragyo herself) usually plays, reinforcing her similarities to Ragyo even further. **Her hijacking of 's from draws parallel to Ragyo taking Junketsu from Satsuki in response to the latter's betrayal. **Likewise after Evolto being fused into her body, she not only gains the power to erase or alter memories of her victims, she is also capable of brainwashing. Best shown when she implanted false memories onto , turning her into an obedient slave towards Kaguya, much like how Ragyo forced Ryuko into donning Junketsu. **Kaguya could be also similar to Nui Harime, Ragyo's Grand Courtier, and right-hand woman. Both have a cheerful exterior that also hide their callous and sadistic personality underneath. They also have a tendency to hold petty grudges against their enemies: Nui due to Isshin Matoi cutting her right eye and Ryuko cutting her arms, while Kaguya due to anything related or . *Kaguya also draws a parallel to Medusa Gorgon from the anime/manga, Soul Eater. At first, they were both introduced as caring and empathic benefactors until they are revealed to be the masterminds behind the events of their respective series. And like Ragyo Kiryuin, they both experimented on their children to further their plans. *Kaguya is the first female main antagonist in a non-canon Kamen Rider series, and the first female Kamen Rider to be a main antagonist. *The revelation of her as the true main antagonist and setting up the events of both the story and the TV series canon, along with her motivations of remaking the world in her own image as its ruler brings to mind . *She is also similar to , both are immoral researchers and the true masterminds behind the events of their series who are both motivated with their God complexes, manipulating and abusing their children for their sinister gains. Both are also former friends to one of the main characters who are also scientists in their own right - to Kaguya and to Banno, respectively. **Kaguya also shares a lot in common with Banno in terms of their Rider form being golden knockoffs of their series' respective protagonists' default form. Unlike Banno whose ability allows him to steal the Drive Riders' weapons, Kaguya gains access to all of Build's weapons ( , , and included) similar to Gaim's Kiwami Arms. **Kaguya's control freak tendencies is also similar to *Kaguya is the first ever Kamen Rider villain to commit rape since from the infamous non-canon novel . **Likewise, she herself is similar to Kusaka. Both were driven by jealousy towards the main Rider who have a penchant of manipulating everyone and shamelessly betraying those who outlive their usefulness. Kusaka attempts to have Takumi Inui killed in order to keep Mari for himself, and even manipulated and drove a wedge between Takumi and everyone around him. Kaguya will go so far to make Sento suffer even after finding out that he was Katsuragi. *Build Aureo's suit is recycled and recolored version of Build's RabbitTank Hazard Form. *Build Aureo is the second evil Kamen Rider to sport a trenchcoat in her suit. The first one being . *Kaguya also serves a foil to Evolto, and by proxy Soichi Isurugi. Both intend to use the as a tool for their genocidal plot. What separates Kaguya from Soichi/Evolto is their familial relationships with their respective daugh - Kaguya constantly abused Sayaka physically, mentally, and sexually out of spite towards and even experimented her with Nebula Gas. While Soichi did manipulated Misora into purifying the Fullbottle before his agenda is revealed, it's revealed that Misora loved her father despite everything he has done. Evolto plans to use Pandora Box to destroy the Earth. Kaguya, in contrast, is a control freak motivated by her God complex, plans to use the box to remake the world in the way she sees fit. *Kaguya is the second most evil character in the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy. The first one being Sylux from the previous season. *Kaguya's demise as a result of Evolto violating her mind is karmic, and if anything ironic. Having the Hell Demon Beast Belial seal Evolto in her body allowed Evolto to anticipate for somebody to defeat her so he could control her body against her will. On the ironic side, the sensation Kaguya felt when Evolto breaks her mind is similar to getting raped, due to the fact that Kaguya has molested her own daughter as a child, and has done the same to and (when she was brainwashed by Kaguya). See also * - for the canon main antagonist of . Category:Villains Category:Relatives Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Elpis Corporation Category:Faust Category:Antivillains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Riders Category:Complete Monster